


Сон о Красной пустыне

by Zheming



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zheming/pseuds/Zheming
Summary: Чанёль жестокий. Всё, что у него есть, он обменивает на Ничто, получая новое, желанное Всё.





	Сон о Красной пустыне

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест InEXOsTempo для группы EXO Fanfiction & Сборник Фанфиков (https://vk.com/exo_collection_fics).  
> Работа заняла 6 место в фесте. 
> 
> В тексте использованы слова песни EXO – Oasis в переводе группы FSG XOXO || For EXO (https://vk.com/fsg_exoxo).

_Место, в котором всё самое прекрасное_   
_Собрано, чтобы искушать меня._   
_Я думал, это был целый мир._

 

_Сон_ всегда начинался одинаково: сиреневый закат разливался по жёлтым пескам, и маленькое круглое солнце стремительно тонуло в тумане горизонта. Сумрак наступал с востока, беззвучно крался через _Красную пустыню_ , чтобы завладеть выжженной золотистой степью и погнаться за солнцем. Чанёль застёгивал шлем, заводился, и мотоцикл — победный рёв рассекал остывающую тишину — мчался вслед за закатом, но никогда не мог догнать. Если очень захотеть, то можно было почувствовать сквозь шлем, как скорость ветром бьёт в лицо.

На дороге время останавливалось, и можно было ехать бесконечно долго — алый пожар сгорающего дня неизменно полыхал на западе. Дорога — ровная, как натянутая струна, линия — разделяла степь и пустыню чёткой границей с севера на юг. Там, где с гор на юге в степь начинали наползать редкие жухлые растения, стоял маленький одноэтажный отель с тёмными глазами выбитых окон, пошедшей лопнувшими пузырями отделкой стен, выбитой наружу дверью и неоновой надписью ATLANTICA, в которой горела зелёным только первая буква.

Так начинался _сон о Красной пустыне._

Чанёль не знал, почему стал называть его именно так: что на самом деле было _Красной пустыней_ , и существовала ли она вообще — на эти вопросы ответов не было. Куда правильнее было бы называть его _сном о Чэне_ , но назвать его так даже в мыслях — значит раз и навсегда принять правду и сделать _выбор_. Чанёль не был уверен, что готов.

Чэнь всегда приезжал раньше — это тоже была данность, которую Чанёль не мог изменить. Блестящий, чёрный, словно огромный жук мотоцикл Чэня неизменно стоял справа от разбитых ступеней, а Чэнь восседал на нём одним боком.

— Если бы у меня были часы, я мог бы сверять их по тебе, — заулыбался Чэнь и встал.

Сегодня на нём был жёлтый свитер и рваные синие джинсы, а маленький кулон на цепочке — серебряную бычью голову — он крутил в руках.

— Извини. Ты же знаешь, я не умею приезжать раньше, — неловко улыбнулся Чанёль, снимая шлем. Сунул ключи в карман куртки и попытался обнять Чэня. Тот увернулся от его огромных рук и взбежал по ступеням на крыльцо.

— Всё ты умеешь. Просто не хочешь, — тихо сказал он и шагнул в темноту отеля.

Закат, наконец, погас, и ночь проступала синевой и морозной сыростью. Стоя рядом с мотоциклом Чэня под расцветающими на небе крупинками первых звёзд, Чанёль раскачивался с пятки на носок. В такие моменты он каждый раз задумывался о том, что будет, если он уедет. Поведёт ли его дорога куда-нибудь, или _сон_ оборвётся? Сможет ли он _вернуться_? А если да, то будет ли Чэнь ждать его? И _будет ли_ Чэнь? Чанёль боялся ответов, а желания видеть Чэня было сильнее желания найти их.

Внутри отель выглядел не столь убого, как снаружи. Внутри это был и не отель вовсе. Длинный коридор — прямой, как дорога — соединял множество комнат, в которые Чэнь строго-настрого запрещал не то что заходить, но даже заглядывать. Проходя мимо них, Чанёль старательно опускал голову и смотрел лишь себе под ноги — по полу из-под дверей и из проёмов разливался тусклый свет — но краем глаза иногда замечал по сторонам движения и обрывочные образы: комнату с дорогой мебелью и барной стойкой; наполненный белым светом лабиринт стен; плотную дверь, из-за которой лились звуки пианино, а полоска света под которой была нестерпимо-красного цвета. У лестницы на второй этаж (которого в отеле точно не было) находилась дверь, за которой всегда слышались громкие отчётливые голоса, и Чанёлю казалось, что если он остановится хоть на секунду и вслушается, он сможет разобрать слова.

Но нужно было сделать _выбор_ , чтобы из наблюдателя превратиться в полноценного участника, имеющего право _изменять_.

Второй этаж всегда тонул в неподвижной темноте. И только их с Чэнем комната была оплотом света и жизни. От осознания того, что эта комната принадлежит только им, и, возможно, существует только для них, в груди рождалась маленькая, тёплая радость. Чувство было знакомое: Чанёлю однажды довелось держать в руках щенка — его крошечное горячее тельце умещалось на ладони, а сердечко заполошно тикало, и чувство тихой радости от того, что в твоих руках находится маленькая жизнь, было прекрасно.

— Опять глазел по сторонам, — без тени укора сказал Чэнь. Он уже успел задёрнуть шторы и включить лампу на прикроватной тумбочке.

— Нет. Разве я посмею тебя ослушаться? — Чанёль снял куртку, сбросил у двери тяжёлые берцы и развалился в кресле у окна.

— Не знаю. Ты иногда бываешь удивительно упрям, — вздохнул Чэнь и ушёл в душ.

Сегодня что-то шло не так. Чанёль чувствовал неясную, тягостную тревогу, словно ожидание чего-то — так бывает, когда, вернувшись домой, знаешь, что скоро нужно снова уходить, хотя совсем не хочется. Чанёль огляделся: всё в комнате было как прежде — плотные бежевые шторы от потолка до пола, трещина на абажуре, дурацкие плакаты с пальмами и пляжами на стенах, разобранная постель и горы журналов у стены возле двери в ванную. Значит, дело в нём самом. Обычно, оказавшись на дороге, Чанёль забывался сразу же, но сегодня мысли о _сне_ преследовали его слишком долго. Наверное, это чувствовал и Чэнь.

Свет в ванной был совсем тусклый и почти серый. Чанёль разделся донага и забрался в душевую кабину к Чэню.

— Мамочка! — пискнул тот, когда Чанёль обнял его со спины.

Забудься, пожалуйста, говорил себе Чанёль, ныряя под горячие струи. Смотри, Чэнь сейчас рядом — вот он, такой красивый, когда притворно хмурится, а на губах уже дрожит улыбка. Видишь, он уже смеётся — он сейчас так похож на большого кота, который не боится воды. Чувствуешь его руки на плечах и губы на шее? Он сейчас с тобой, а больше ничто не важно, потому что больше ничего не существует.

После душа Чэнь свил на кровати гнездо из одеяла и устроился в нём наблюдать, как Чанёль раскладывает вещи, ищет куда-то засунутые в прошлый раз штаны, кипятит пожелтевший пластмассовый чайник и разогревает в микроволновке пиццу (откуда здесь берутся продукты, Чанёль мог только догадываться). Чэнь делал вид, что спит, жмурясь и расслабленно улыбаясь, но Чанёль чувствовал его внимательный взгляд.

— Тебя долго не было, — неожиданно сказал Чэнь. — Сегодня ты _пришёл_ , но глаза у тебя по-прежнему тёмные. Ты _не здесь_.

Чанёль передёрнул плечами и отвернулся к чайнику. Что правда, то правда. _Здесь_ Чанёль менялся, срастался с этим миром и начинал жить его законами: чёрные волосы каждый раз выцветали до пепельно-серых, а глаза бледнели до светло-голубых. Впервые увидев себя в зеркале в «новом» обличии, Чанёль с ужасом отшатнулся, но, присмотревшись, смирился и привык. Он называл это «степенью погружения»: однажды, оставаясь _здесь_ дольше обычного, по пробуждении он напугал Бэкхёна не сошедшей белизной волос. Нет, не надо сейчас о Бэкхёне. Сегодня и без того всё идёт наперекосяк, не хватало ещё и _вернуться_ до рассвета.

Обычно они с Чэнем говорили взахлёб: о мотоциклах, о звёздах, о музыке — обо всём, что было у них _здесь_ , и не было у Чанёля _там_. _Там_ у Чанёля, в общем-то, ничего и не было, а если и было, то ни в какое сравнение не шло с тем, чем он обладал _здесь_. У Чэня было странное отношение к тому, _откуда_ приходил Чанёль — он или не понимал _ничего_ , или знал _всё_ и не считал чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Многое, что для Чэня было само собой разумеющееся, совершенно не поддавалось логике Чанёля.

Чанёль не знал имени тому чувству, что было между ним и Чэнем. В том, что между ними что-то было, он не сомневался. Вот только это не походило даже на нормальную влюблённость: Чанёль словно бы расчертил пространство между ними воображаемой линией и ходил по её краю, но стоило Чэню попытаться пересечь её, как Чанёль отступал. И сбегал туда. Ситуации более идиотской придумать было просто невозможно, и если бы Чанёль однажды решился рассказать обо всём Кёнсу, тот непременно покрутил пальцем у виска и назвал Чанёля дураком, и был бы совершенно прав.

Разрушить линию — значит сделать _выбор_. А сделать _выбор_ — это остаться _здесь_. Легко сказать, но так сложно и почти страшно сделать.

Сегодня Чэнь молчал и почти не ел. Чанёль знал, что это его вина. Тишина укрывала их невидимым звонким пологом. Чанёль любил тишину, когда они с Чэнем лежали, обнявшись, и смотрели, как рассвет заполняет комнату розовым туманом. Но сейчас тишина была рождена тревогой, она принадлежала Чанёлю, но он не мог с ней ничего сделать, и от бессилия хотелось завыть.

— Ты больше не придёшь? — звенящий голос Чэня разбил тишину, и осколки больно резанули по растерянному сердцу.

— Почему ты так решил? — попытался улыбнуться Чанёль.

— А я не прав? — тихо и жёстко спросил Чэнь и посмотрел на Чанёля. Чанёлю нестерпимо хотелось отвести взгляд, но это означало бы полное поражение, а он и так почти повержен.

— Я должен сделать _выбор_ , Чэнь, — Чанёль отвернулся и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Ну так сделай! — вдруг закричал Чэнь, и Чанёль отчётливо услышал в его голосе слёзы. — Чего ты боишься? В чём ты сомневаешься? Во мне?

Чанёль невольно вздрогнул, и Чэнь расценил это как согласие. «Всё не так!» — хотел крикнуть Чанёль, но Чэнь уже скрылся в ванной, грозно хлопнув дверью. А как не так? Не скажешь же: «Я не в твоих чувствах сомневаюсь, а в том, есть ли ты вообще». Чанёлю почему-то представился качающий головой Кёнсу со словами «ну ты и мудила». Да разве было когда-то, чтобы Кёнсу был не прав?

Чанёль постоял у ванной, прижался головой к косяку и поскрёбся в дверь.

— Чэнь, — позвал он. За дверью шумела вода, но Чанёль был уверен, что Чэнь его слышит. — Прости меня. Я идиот. Я запутался сам, а причиняю боль тебе. Пожалуйста, прости.

Шум воды за дверью стих. Через минуту Чэнь появился на пороге и привалился плечом к дверному косяку. Лицо его было холодное и острое, а глаза почти не красные и сухие.

— Я сделаю всё, что ты скажешь, — прошептал Чанёль, наклонившись к его лицу.

— Я не хочу держать тебя, — тихо сказал Чэнь, устало глядя ему в глаза. — Если ты хоть чуть-чуть сомневаешься, что хочешь _остаться — уходи_. Легче пережить одну большую рану, чем бесконечные порезы.

— Ты мне нужен. Я не могу без тебя.

Какие-то дурацкие слова, с досадой подумал Чанёль, но ничто другое на ум не приходило.

— Я хочу _остаться_.

Чэнь вздохнул и, улыбнувшись, погладил Чанёля по щеке.

— Скажи это так, чтобы я тебе поверил — так, чтобы ты поверил себе сам.

Никогда прежде ночь не тянулась так бесконечно долго. Когда они погасили свет, темнота поглотила их почти полностью. Чанёль нащупал свою куртку и вытащил из кармана ключи. На них был брелок — небольшой кубик из белого полупрозрачного стекла, светящийся изнутри. Кубик был сборный, и напоминал кубик Рубика, с тем лишь отличием, что все его грани были одинаковые. Как и почему он светился, тоже оставалось неясным. Светился он только _здесь_ — и хотя Чанёлю удавалось проносить его _туда_ (правда, без ключей), _там_ он превращался в обычную стекляшку.

Кубик подарил ему Чэнь.

Чанёль вернулся в кровать и, устроившись у Чэня под боком, положив голову ему на плечо, принялся крутить кубик. Чэнь молча отобрал у него кубик, отцепил от него ключи и стал вертеть грани кубика. Свет от кубика разгонял темноту вокруг них, но совсем не резал глаза.

— Мир не изменится от того, какими дорогами ты его пройдёшь. Сколько разных путей ты ни выберешь, мир всегда будет один и тот же. От выбора дороги изменишься только ты сам.

Чанёль зажмурился и ткнулся лицом Чэню в шею.

— Ненавижу философию. Перед ней ты кажешься беспомощным и жалким.

— Это не философия, — голос Чэня приятно вибрировал в груди, и Чанёль слышал, как он улыбается. — Это правда. И если ты не бежишь от себя, то ты не боишься её.

Чанёль отстранился, приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на Чэня: его глаза таинственно, тускло поблёскивали в свете кубика.

— _Здесь_ у меня есть целый мир — есть ты. И мне больше ничего не нужно. Я _останусь_ , Чэнь. Верь мне. _Там_ меня всё равно будут ненавидеть, но я не могу уйти _оттуда_ , не попрощавшись.

Чэнь долго смотрел на него, улыбаясь.

— Когда знаешь, что ждёшь не напрасно, ждать можно сколько угодно, — наконец сказал он.

— Я _уйду_ с рассветом, — твёрдо сказал Чанёль. — И _вернусь_ вечером. И _останусь_ насовсем. Я обещаю.

Чэнь сощурился и поднёс к его лицу кубик.

— Ты решился, — засмеялся он. — Ты веришь себе, а, значит, и я верю тебе.

В груди рассыпалась искрами горячая, яркая радость, и от неё хотелось закричать. Чанёль заулыбался, как безумный, подмял Чэня под себя и принялся целовать его лоб, щёки, нос, губы, шею. Чэнь смеялся и гладил его по плечам, по спине, по шее.

Чанёль не стал засыпать _здесь_ , чтобы проснуться уже _там_ — каждый раз это было больно и очень обидно. Когда рассвет окрасил комнату синим сумраком, Чанёль, накрыв Чэня одеялом, бесшумно оделся, забрал брелок и ключи и тихо вышел из отеля. Так он ещё никогда не возвращался, но осознанный переход грани — когда чистое светлое небо подёрнулось туманом и расплылось низким серым потолком — казался маленькой победой над неизменным миром.

Кубик — тусклый и совсем обычный — покоился в ладони.

 

 

_Иди своей дорогой,_   
_Тебе не нужно останавливаться._   
_Не сворачивай с пути._   
_Чем больше мы блуждаем, тем больше жаждем._

 

— Сделай что-нибудь, Кёнсу! Каждый раз он _уходит_ всё дальше, и каждый раз он хочет _возвращаться_ всё меньше!

Бэкхён. Его срывающийся, полный отчаяния голос.

Чанёль неподвижно лежал на жёсткой кровати и смотрел в затянутый железными листами потолок. Этот бункер они нашли в западной части катакомб два месяца назад. Самой ценной находкой здесь были огромные баки дистиллированной воды, которой хватило бы на полгода. Обычная вода из внешнего мира уже перестала быть опасной, однако использовать её в пищу до сих пор никто не решался.

— Умоляю, Кёнсу, останови его! Тебя он послушает! Он ведь _уйдёт_!

— Ты хоть раз пытался остановить того, кто решил _уйти_? Получилось? Нет? Потому что это невозможно. Это всё равно, что пытаться связать воду.

Вода. Воду всегда умел находить Чунмён, словно бы у него был какой-то особый нюх на неё. Если бы они не встретили Чунмёна, то, наверное, уже давно пропали бы в лабиринтах катакомб. Чунмён стал их неформальным лидером — Чанёль был только рад снять с себя такую ношу, потому что сам чувствовал и понимал — он не справляется. А Чунмён справлялся, и очень даже хорошо.

— Если он _уйдёт_ … Я не знаю, Кёнсу. Я… я не смогу…

Говорили, что не было никакого взрыва. Что солнце не разлеталось на тысячи осколков. Что Луна не тонула в океанах. И что никто из учёных и фантастов прошлого не смог предугадать этого.

Мир _изменился_. Точнее, в нём стал прорастать новый, безумный, но не опасный, а просто другой. Там были свои законы, только приняв которые, можно было стать полноценным жителем.

Это была не катастрофа и не конец. Это было _перерождение_.

Новый мир не пытался уничтожить остатки старого, он поглощал их и изменял. Он не злился и не торопился. Он забирал их лишь тогда, когда они были готовы.

Чанёль спрятал кубик в карман и сел — кровать под ним протяжно, сипло заскрипела. Лязгнула дверь отсека, который они оборудовали под кухню — по коридору растёкся неяркий белый свет. Тишину разрушили быстрые шаги. На пороге возник Бэкхён, привалился к обтянутому железом косяку и скрестил руки перед грудью. Его лицо было в тени, но Чанёль видел на его щеках тускло блестящие дорожки слёз. Бэкхён смотрел на Чанёля и молчал.

Чанёль был ужасным человеком — он собирался сбежать от того, кто его любит, к тому, кто, возможно, не существует, но кого он любит сам. Он собирался совершить предательство. Но самое страшное было в том, что он становился предателем в любом случае.

Чанёль не любил Бэкхёна. Он испытывал к нему скорее чувство привязанности, но о чём-то более сильном не было и речи. Он привык к тому, что Бэкхён всегда рядом и всегда на его стороне. Думать так было легко и спокойно.

А Бэкхён любил его — любовью сильной и бескорыстной, и Чанёлю было горько и страшно от того, что нечто столь великое и прекрасное было ему _не нужно_.

— Привет, — Чанёль поднялся с кровати, шагнул к Бэкхёну, протянул к нему руки — тот отпрянул и попятился. Лицо его, опухшее и мокрое от слёз, исказилось болью и отчаянием. Значит, у Чанёля по-прежнему выцветшие волосы и глаза.

Их разделил дверной проём: Чанёль остался в темноте комнаты, Бэкхён отступил в свет коридора. Невидимая граница, которая существовала всегда, теперь стала отчётливой и ясной. Как символично, с печальной иронией подумал Чанёль. «Извини», — сказал он Бэкхёну и прошёл в ванную.

Обычно вода помогала _вернуться_ быстрее. Засунув голову под кран, Чанёль ждал, когда вода смоет с него остатки _сна_. Взъерошив волосы полотенцем, он глянул в зеркало — не считая нескольких светлых волосков, он _вернулся_.

На кухне сидели Кёнсу и Чунмён: Кёнсу промывал какие-то орехи в тазе с водой, а Чунмён делал вид, что помогает ему. В том, что касалось готовки и поддержания чистоты, Чунмён был бесполезен.

— Ты не хочешь нам ничего сказать? — Чунмён отвлёкся от своего занятия и посмотрел на Чанёля.

— Ты о чём? — безмятежно спросил Чанёль, старательно изучая содержимое холодильника, хотя есть совсем не хотелось.

— Ты же понимаешь, что собираешься предать нас?

Дверца холодильника хлопнула слишком сильно. Чанёль и сам вздрогнул от этого громкого звука. Чунмён решил, что это ответ.

— В конце концов, чёрт с нами, но ты можешь подумать хотя бы о Бэкхёне? Я не верю, что ты настолько подлый, чтобы так обратиться с чужими чувствами. Или тебе всё равно, что он чувствует?

В эту секунду Чанёлю показалось, что вокруг него — лишь сон, и он уже начинает _просыпаться — яркое золотое солнце пробивается сквозь бежевые шторы, и в воздухе в безмолвном танце кружатся пылинки._ Он тряхнул головой, и наваждение рассеялось, оставив его наедине с тусклым белым светом и мрачным Кёнсу.

— Ты уже всё решил, — тихо сказал Кёнсу, не отвлекаясь от чистки. — Если решил, то не тяни. Не мучай Бэкхёна. Мне его жаль, хоть я и не понимаю его. Я не понимаю, как можно любить такого мудака, как ты, так сильно, как любит он, но оно и хорошо, наверное, что не понимаю. Потому что иначе я тебя уже, наверное, если бы и не убил, то точно покалечил бы.

Чанёль сел к нему за стол и стал помогать: даже размоченная, скорлупа орехов была твёрдая. Бэкхён любил орехи, но совсем не умел их чистить: его красивые руки были слабые, и толстая скорлупа не поддавалась тонким пальцам.

— Причина, по которой ты _уходишь_ , стоит того, чтобы так обратиться с чувствами Бэкхёна и со всеми нами? — спросил Кёнсу, тыльной стороной ладони почесав нос.

Этот вопрос требовал чёткого и правдивого ответа, который, прежде всего, необходимо было дать самому себе.

— Это сложно, Кёнсу, — почти прошептал Чанёль.

— И, тем не менее, ты решил, что да, стоит, — заключил Кёнсу и стал раскатывать чистые орехи по столу для просушки. — Объясни мне: я правда хочу знать, **что** _там_ такого, что ты готов ради этого на всё?

— Ты мне не поверишь, — покачав головой, улыбнулся Чанёль. — Но если бы ты сам хоть раз оказался _там_ , ты бы точно захотел _вернуться туда_ снова.

— Так мы, вроде, все на очереди _туда_ , — рассмеялся Кёнсу. — Будь спокоен: когда я окажусь _там_ и найду тебя, честное слово, если мне не понравится твоя причина, я прикончу тебя вместе с ней.

Для Кёнсу это была грустная шутка. Может быть, Чанёль ошибался и действительно отказывался от всего ради грустной шутки? Чанёль незаметно прижал к себе локтем карман куртки — кубик был на месте. Что ж, главное, что хотя бы Кёнсу принял его _выбор_. Чунмён не захочет его понимать. А Бэкхён не сможет с ним смириться. Или всё-таки сможет? В конце концов, невозможно же вечно любить того, кто никогда не любил тебя…

Ну ты и мразь, сказал себе Чанёль, ссыпал подсохшие орехи в маленькую чашку и направился в комнату Бэкхёна. Бэкхён лежал в темноте, свернувшись калачиком и отвернувшись лицом к стене. Чанёль присел рядом с ним на край кровати и поставил чашку на тумбочку.

— Я знаю, что это ничего не изменит, но я должен это сказать. Прости меня, Бэкхён.

Бэкхён молчал и дышал тихо-тихо.

— Я _вернулся_ , чтобы попрощаться со всеми, но прежде всего — с тобой. Знаю, тебе не станет от этого легче. Знаю, что будет только больнее. Но с тобой я хочу быть честным.

Бэкхён резко сел и порывисто обнял Чанёля, прижался к нему, больно вцепляясь в плечи.

— Скажи, — прошептал он, — что мне сделать, чтобы ты _остался_?

— Я не могу _остаться_ , Бэкхён, — Чанёль гладил его по спине и чувствовал, как бешено колотится его сердце. — Прости меня, пожалуйста.

— Я знаю, что ты меня не любишь, — быстро сказал Бэкхён, и внутри у Чанёля всё сжалось. — Я не прошу у тебя взаимности. Я прошу только об одном: _останься_ и позволь мне любить тебя. Я всё сделаю так, как ты захочешь.

Чанёль вздохнул и покачал головой. Бэкхён отстранился от него, закрыл лицо руками и беззвучно зарыдал. Они долго сидели в тишине: Чанёлю казалось, что каждая секунда растягивается в вечность. Слёзы в глазах Бэкхёна высохли, и он сидел, глядя перед собой и слегка покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Чанёль поднялся, хотел коснуться его плеча, но одёрнул себя: всегда можно сделать ещё больнее, чем уже есть. Чанёль на секунду зажмурился и вышел, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь.

До воображаемого вечера день прошёл как обычно: они с Чунмёном разливали воду по канистрам, ездили за едой, а, вернувшись, меняли спущенное колесо. Чунмён не разговаривал с ним, Кёнсу и прежде был немногословен, а Бэкхён не выходил из своей комнаты. Всё тело ныло от тягостного ожидания вечера, и Чанёль думал лишь о том, чтобы он наступил поскорее. Когда все разбрелись по своим комнатам, Чанёль, закрывшись у себя, вытащил из куртки кубик и положил перед собой на кровать.

— Пожалуйста, — тихо сказал ему Чанёль, — не обмани меня. Ради тебя я жертвую всем, что у меня есть. Я не хочу, чтобы эта жертва была напрасной.

В кубике отражался тусклый свет, но сам он был лишь обычной стекляшкой.

Чанёль вышел в коридор. Полоски света под дверью Чунмёна не было. Дверь в комнату Кёнсу была приоткрыта, и Чанёль нерешительно заглянул внутрь. Кёнсу читал. В свободное от хозяйства время Кёнсу всегда читал.

— Всё, собрался? — хмыкнул Кёнсу. Отложил книгу и вдруг улыбнулся.

Чанёль мялся на пороге и не осмеливался пройти.

— Хочешь устроить сопливое прощание? — с напускной грозностью спросил Кёнсу. — Нет уж. Проваливай. Удачи!

Чанёль кивнул и тоже улыбнулся. Действительно, слёзы здесь ни к чему.

— И тебе удачи, Кёнсу, — сказал он и вышел.

Дверь в комнату Бэкхёна была плотно закрыта. Чанёль долго стоял у неё, слушая своё дыхание и стук сердца.

— Прости меня, Бэкхён. Спасибо тебе за всё. Прощай, — он развернулся и быстро пошёл к себе.

В своей комнате навёл сомнительный порядок, погасил свет и, не раздеваясь, лёг на кровать. Нащупал тёмный кубик и, крепко сжав его в ладони, зажмурился и замер.

Над ним было синее-синее небо и огромное жёлтое солнце.

 

_Я понял, что дорога каждого человека_   
_В конце концов заканчивается,_   
_А потом ты будто просишь у меня ответ._

 

Воображаемым утром Кёнсу проснулся свежим и бодрым, чему несказанно удивился. Учитывая всё случившееся накануне, он должен был чувствовать себя, мягко говоря, иначе. Впрочем, тягостные мысли не заставили себя ждать. «Бэкхён!» — с тоской и неуместной досадой подумал Кёнсу, скатился с кровати и быстро вышел в коридор.

«Опять свет не экономят», — раздражённо пробормотал Кёнсу, заглянув в освещённую, но пустую кухню. Дверь в комнату Чанёля была приоткрыта, и в неяркой полоске света Кёнсу увидел неподвижного Бэкхёна, сидящего на полу у кровати Чанёля. Интересно, что должен чувствовать человек, у которого добровольно умер товарищ, задался вопросом Кёнсу, проходя внутрь. Бэкхён поднял голову — лицо его стало худое и серое — и уставился на Кёнсу пустым, рассеянным взглядом.

— Он _ушёл_ , — прошелестел Бэкхён и тут же опустил голову, словно бы держать её поднятой стоило невероятных усилий.

Кёнсу решил, что ему совсем не интересно, что чувствует человек, сидя рядом с тем, кого он любит, но кто никогда не любил его, и ему предпочёл красивую сказку из небытия.

— Он всё равно не _остался_ бы, — зачем-то сказал Кёнсу, хотя это уже не имело никакого значения. Он подошёл к кровати, склонился над неподвижным Чанёлем: волосы Чанёля стали почти белые. Говорят, о мёртвых или хорошо, или никак, но это были старые, никому не нужные условности, и Кёнсу, глядя на застывшее, расслабленное лицо Чанёля, с чувством прошептал: «Мудила». Бэкхён слабо дёрнул плечом — видимо, решил, что Кёнсу говорит про него. Прекрати быть сволочью, ему и без тебя сейчас тошно, сказал себе Кёнсу и погладил Бэкхёна по голове.

— Знаю, — сказал он, — слабое утешение, но главное, что это всё наконец-то закончилось.

Бэкхён зашевелился и, развернувшись лицом к Чанёлю, встал на колени у кровати.

— Я пошёл бы за ним куда угодно. Если бы он позвал, я пошёл бы, не раздумывая. Но он не звал. _Там_ я ему не нужен, как и не был нужен _здесь_ , — едва слышно сказал Бэкхён.

Кёнсу молчал. Какой смысл спорить, если Бэкхён и сам знает, что это — правда.

— Кто _он_? — неожиданно спросил Бэкхён и посмотрел на Кёнсу с таким отчаянием, что Кёнсу сделалось дурно от жалости к нему. — Кто _тот_ , ради _кого_ он _ушёл_? _Кто_ его _увёл_?

Ну, всё, мрачно подумал Кёнсу, у Бэкхёна от горя едет крыша. Странно, что только сейчас, но в целом вполне ожидаемо.

— Ты о чём? — поморщился Кёнсу. Стараниями Бэкхёна у них почти не осталось успокоительных, а Кёнсу ненавидел проблемы, чёткого решения которых у него не было.

— Мне он ни за что не сказал бы, но тебе-то должен был рассказать, — Бэкхён шумно вздохнул и зашмыгал носом.

— Он мне ничего не говорил, — Кёнсу отвёл взгляд и качнулся с пятки на носок. — Говорил только, что если бы я сам оказался _там_ , то непременно захотел бы _вернуться туда_ снова. Никто его не _уводил_. Он сам _ушёл_ , и мы здесь не при чём.

Бэкхён хрипло рассмеялся, и его смех был похож на надсадный кашель.

— Скажи, Кёнсу, чем _он_ лучше меня? Как _он_ смог сделать так, что Чанёль полюбил _его_? Что _он_ смог дать Чанёлю, чего не смог дать я?

Кёнсу не знал, что на это ответить. Он понимал, что Бэкхён бредит — никто не может выплакать столько слёз и продолжать мыслить здраво, — но где-то в глубине души делалось тоскливо и холодно от осознания того, что Бэкхён говорит правду.

— Чанёль умер, Бэкхён. Просто умер. А всё остальное уже не имеет значения, — Кёнсу не хотел, но вышло слишком цинично и безжалостно.

Бэкхён отвернулся и посмотрел на Чанёля. Грустно улыбнулся ему и осторожно взял за руку. И в эту секунду Кёнсу наконец почувствовал страх: он смотрел на тонкие, красивые пальцы Бэкхёна, вложенные в твёрдую, неподвижную ладонь Чанёля, а в груди сжималась холодная, липкая неизвестность, которую хотелось выцарапать, вырвать из себя и убежать от неё как можно дальше. Надо заканчивать с этим, и поскорее, подумал Кёнсу. На него вдруг навалилась тяжёлая, словно мешок с мокрым песком, усталость.

— Бэкхён, — позвал Кёнсу и легонько потряс его плечо. — Чанёля надо похоронить. Незачем ему лежать здесь. Мы с Чунмёном всё сделаем, а тебе…

— Я помогу вам, — тихо, но твёрдо сказал Бэкхён. Он всё ещё держал Чанёля за руку. — Я смогу. Я должен.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Кёнсу. Немного постоял рядом с Бэкхёном, поглаживая его по плечу, и вышел. За порогом остановился и обернулся. У Бэкхёна было страшное — почти неживое, как и у Чанёля — лицо, и Кёнсу в который раз поблагодарил бога за то, что даже представить не может, что сейчас творится в душе Бэкхёна.

Не было у тебя никакой причины, чтобы _уходить_ , с бессильной злостью подумал Кёнсу, глядя на Чанёля. Зато была причина, чтобы _остаться_. Но вместо жизни ты выбрал сказку. У тебя было так много, но ты решил, что у тебя ничего нет, и променял _всё_ на _ничто_.

— Какой же ты всё-таки мудак, Чанёль, — одними губами сказал Кёнсу.

Сказка закончилась, потому что того, кто в неё верил, больше не было.

 

 

_Мы пойдём дальше, ещё дальше,_   
_Находя путь, где никогда раньше не были._   
_Бегу, я бегу в погоне за солнцем._

 

— Иди сюда, Чанёль! — позвал Чэнь и взмахнул рукой. — Иди, иди.

Чэнь, скрестив под собой ноги, сидел посреди разобранной, похожей на поле боя, кровати. На нём была только пёстрая, красно-чёрная рубашка, криво застёгнутая на несколько пуговиц. Оранжевый закат, затопляющий комнату, растекался золотом по его коже и волосам. Чанёль послушно поднялся из кресла и забрался к нему на кровать.

— Вот. Он теперь твой, — сказал Чэнь и надел на шею Чанёля цепочку с кулоном — маленькой бычьей головой.

— Почему отдаёшь? Он ведь тебе нравится, — Чанёль притянул к себе Чэня и усадил на колени.

— Потому и дарю, что нравится, — улыбнулся Чэнь. У Чанёля каждый раз сердце плакало от радости, когда он смотрел на улыбку Чэня: на вздёрнутые, словно кошачьи, уголки губ, на комичный излом бровей и на блеск в тёмных глазах. — Я рад, что ты _вернулся_.

Чанёль порывисто обнял его, коснулся губами щеки и уткнулся лицом в шею. Он не помнил, что было до того, как он _вернулся_. Любые попытки разобраться с этим возвращали его к смутным воспоминаниям о непонятной тоске и боли. Тоска и боль не принадлежали Чанёлю, но он был их причиной. Чем сильнее Чанёль старался уцепиться за эти образы и разглядеть их лучше, тем отчаяннее и быстрее они от него ускользали. Чанёль чётко помнил первую встречу с Чэнем, помнил, что прежде приходилось с ним расставаться, чтобы _уйти туда_ , но что было _там_ — он уже не знал. _Там_ осталось что-то печальное и важное, и это не давало Чанёлю покоя.

— Ты опять пытаешься _вернуться туда_ , — тихо сказал Чэнь, и Чанёль услышал в его голосе досаду. — Ты сделал выбор, и теперь с ним нужно жить.

— Я знаю, — прошептал Чанёль. — Но _там_ осталось что-то важное, и это меня тревожит.

Чэнь отстранился от него, взял в ладони его лицо и заглянул в глаза.

— Ты жалеешь, что _выбрал_ меня? — спросил он. Чанёлю словно бы дали пощёчину: не больно, но до слёз обидно.

— Нет! — воскликнул он. — Конечно же, нет! Не в этом дело. Просто мне стыдно от того, что _там_ осталось что-то важное, но я об этом забываю. Я чувствую себя предателем.

Чэнь кивнул и молчал, медленно гладя Чанёля по волосам. Свет закатной агонии ложился на его лицо красными бликами, а в глазах сверкали искры угасающего пламени дня.

— _Там_ остался тот, кого ты не любил, но кто любил тебя, — наконец сказал Чэнь. — Теперь ты доволен? Стало легче?

Чанёль смотрел на него, а из памяти всплывал смутный, но знакомый образ. Казалось, ещё немного, и Чанёлю даже удастся вспомнить имя. Почему же так тяжело это сделать — словно бы пытаться вдохнуть воздух, которого нет?

Лицо Чэня исказилось кривой ухмылкой.

— Мы забываем это потому, что незачем хранить память о том, чего больше нет, — голос Чэня звенел, как натянутая струна. — Это происходит со всеми, и ты тоже однажды забудешь это навсегда. Это правильно и это нормально. Зачем цепляться за то, чего больше нет?

Чанёля словно окатили кипятком — нестерпимо ледяной жар пробрал до костей, до внутренностей. Чужое призрачное горе стремительно тонуло в собственном реальном страхе. Сейчас Чанёль был как никогда близок к тому, чтобы потерять Чэня. От одной только мысли об этом сердце холодным комом провалилось в желудок. Чанёль прижал Чэня к себе, впился губами в его губы.

— Я отпускаю, отпускаю, — прошептал он, целуя Чэня быстро и сильно, почти кусая. — Я только ради тебя здесь. Если ты захочешь, я сгорю заживо и восстану из пепла. Я сделаю всё, что ты скажешь. Только умоляю, верь мне, потому что иначе мне незачем жить.

Чэнь сдавленно застонал, обвил руками его плечи и потянул за собой на кровать.

Алое пламя заката погасло, сиреневые сумерки выцвели, бархатная ночь дышала прохладной тишиной. Комната тонула в иссиня-чёрной темноте, и только кубик, притаившийся на столе рядом с чайником, настойчиво боролся с ней. Лёжа на горячих простынях, Чанёль обнимал Чэня, чувствовал его размеренное, тёплое дыхание на шее и слушал гулкий стук своего сердца. По телу разливалась приятная истома, в груди пульсировала в такт сердцу тихая спокойная радость, и мягкие волны сна укачивали медленно и нежно.

— Завтра поедем к морю, — вдруг бодрым, ясным голосом заявил Чэнь. Чанёль нехотя вынырнул из сна и растерянно засопел.

— Почему… к морю? — хрипло спросил он, крепче прижимая Чэня к себе и поглаживая по плечу.

— Давно думал туда поехать, но одному не хотелось. И, мне кажется, там должно быть красиво, — Чанёль слышал в голосе Чэня улыбку.

— А почему именно завтра? — спросил он и открыл глаза: видимо, уснуть прямо сейчас ему уже не удастся.

— А ты против? — Чэнь поднял голову, и Чанёль почувствовал его взгляд.

— Нет, — сказал Чанёль. — Просто мне не хочется уезжать отсюда. Как будто здесь — наш дом.

— Но мы в любой момент можем вернуться сюда. К тому же, я уверен, что море настолько же красивое, как про него рассказывали. Ты ничего не видел кроме этой дороги и этого отеля, но если бы ты увидел хотя бы столько же, сколько видел я, ты бы точно захотел вновь побывать в тех местах.

Эти слова показались Чанёлю смутно знакомыми. В груди шевельнулся неприятный, слабый холодок.

— Я тебе точно говорю, мы обязательно найдём такое место, из которого ни за что не захотим возвращаться сюда, — радостно сказал Чэнь, коснулся губами подбородка Чанёля и засмеялся — видимо, собирался поцеловать в губы, но в темноте промазал. Чанёль улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.

— Мой дом там, где ты, — прошептал он. — То место, которое тебе понравится, и которое ты выберешь, и будет нашим домом. Хоть море, хоть Красная пустыня, хоть неизвестная даль — если ты со мной, то остальное не имеет значения.

Чэнь молчал, его дыхание согревало щёку, и Чанёль вновь уплывал на нежных волнах сна.

— Спокойной ночи, Чанёль, — почувствовал он шёпот на своих губах.

Ему снилось море — яркое, синее, с ослепительным солнцем и разлапистыми пальмами — такое, как на дурацких плакатах над их кроватью. Но теперь он был готов полюбить это море.

Потому что с ним был Чэнь.


End file.
